


Empremta

by PureMountain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureMountain/pseuds/PureMountain
Summary: Obligados a llevar una vida paralela, Lily y Teddy se enfrentarán a distintas situaciones acompañados por su familia y amigos.La maldición Empremta recae sobre ellos y deben aprender a convivir todos juntos.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin/Dominique Weasley





	1. 1. El inicio

**_ POV Lily Luna Potter: _ **

Ser la pequeña de la familia Weasley era guay, me gustaba, siempre tenía algún que otro regalo por quedarme la última. 

¿El problema? Ver como todos se iban a Hogwarts sin mí. 

A Hugo le había llegado su admisión hacía apenas un par de días y, como siempre se había hecho, estábamos celebrándolo en una gran comida familiar; además de despedir a todos aquellos que, dentro de poco, partirían hacia la escuela de magia. 

Era tradición unirnos todos en una larga mesa llena de comida de la abuela Molly; disfrutábamos del poco verano que quedaba juntos. 

Suspiré triste. 

Yo, una niña morena con reflejos pelirrojos cuando me daba el sol y ojos verdes esmeralda, me miraba esa escena con pesar. 

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi Lilu? - Ted se sentó al mi lado. - Te noto triste.

\- Estoy contenta por Hugo... - dije con una sonrisa mientras cogía el vaso para beber. No me gustaba que Ted me conociera tan bien, era bastante frustrante.

\- Lily, prometimos que nunca nos mentiríamos, ¿recuerdas? - dijo arrugando la frente.

\- No me has dejado terminar - rodé los ojos mientras dejaba el vaso de agua en la mesa. Miré a Ted con una sonrisa. - Estoy contenta por Hugo, pero también triste porqué estaré sola. Él y yo somos del mismo año, no entiendo porqué tienen que separarnos. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, - levanté la mano impidiéndole decir nada - lo sé, soy de diciembre y él de julio....

\- Lilu, este va a ser nuestro año - me cortó. - ¿Qué te parece si vengo todos los días a cenar a casa?

¿Había escuchado bien? 

¿Ted, mi Teddy, quería verme todos los días para que no estuviera triste?

\- ¿De verdad? - susurré con los ojos muy abiertos. 

\- Claro, no quiero ver esa carita nunca más.

Me levanté de la silla con rapidez, yendo directa a sus brazos, dándole un enorme abrazo para transmitirle todo lo que no podía decir con palabras. 

\- ¡Gracias! - grité fuerte. - ¡Eres el mejor del mundo!

Mis labios quisieron darle un gran beso en la mejilla, provocando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo en el roce. 

Todo se volvió negro de repente. 

·oOo·

Ginny Potter (Weasley de soltera) y Harry Potter estaban a la espera de noticias en un pasillo de la cuarta planta del Hospital San Murgo. Yo, su hija, y Teddy, su ahijado, nos encontrábamos en una de esas habitaciones des de hacía ya un par de horas. 

Estaba un poco cansada de todo, los sanadores no paraban de hacernos controles y yo solamente repetía que me encontraba bien. 

\- Por Merlín, Harry, ¿por qué tardan tanto? - la voz de Ginny era dura.

Reí bajo mirándome a Ted. 

\- Ginny, cariño - Ted pasó su brazo por mis hombros cuando escuchamos la voz de Harry. - Están con los mejores profesionales. Cuando despierten sabremos lo que ocurrió; los dos son fuertes, no pasará nada.

Hacía tres años, cuando mi hermano se curó de una enfermedad muggle llamada varicela, mamá y papá nos contaron la historia de Fred. Vi el dolor en la mirada de mi madre, sabía lo que había sufrido por él y deduje entre líneas que no quería pasar por una cosa similar con nosotros. 

Me daba rabia no poder salir y gritarles que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan, que ambos estábamos perfectos. 

\- Que entren los señores Potter, por favor. 

Una voz masculina hizo mover a la enfermera que había junto a él. Abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos, hablando con la voz muy neutra.

\- Señores Potter, pueden pasar. Sus hijos han despertado y se encuentran bien. El señor Wrif les dirá el diagnóstico y resolverá todas las dudas que puedan tener.

Harry y Ginny entraron cogidos de la mano, mostrándonos en sus ojos lo preocupados que estaban. 

La vista recorrió la habitación: era muy grande, con paredes y suelo blancos, la cama era doble y estaba situada en medio. A su derecha había una mesa con sillas y, a la izquierda, se encontraban cinco sanadores anotando y hablando mientas nos señalaban.

Algunos de ellos eran bastante bordes, no me gustaban. 

Sonreí ampliamente saludándolos con la mano. 

\- ¡Buenas tardes, señores Potter! Me llamo Bob Wrif, soy el sanador de su hija y su ahijado. 

Bob era un hombre de avanzada edad, bajito, de piel morena y ojos amarillos, lo más impactante en él. Les extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

Solamente había compartido un par de palabras con él, un saludo cuando llegó hace media hora, pero se le veía buen tipo.

\- Buenas tardes, señor - contestaron Ginny y Harry. Harry apretó a Ginny a su lado y continuó. - ¿Han descubierto qué les ha pasado?

\- Sí, ya sabemos lo que ha ocurrido, pero creo conveniente hablar con todos a la vez. ¿Les parece bien si nos sentamos y llamamos a los niños? - Harry y Ginny siguieron al señor Wrif hasta la mesa. - ¡Edward, Lily, ya podéis venir!

Ted me ayudó a bajar de la cama, viendo a Harry abrir los brazos. 

Corrí hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Ginny y Ted no tardaron en unirse, pudiendo disfrutar de un abrazo familiar durante unos segundos. 

\- ¿Están bien? - dijo Ginny un poco preocupada.

\- Estamos bien mamá, no nos duele nada - les otorgué una sonrisa sincera a mis padres. 

Nos sentamos a la mesa bajo la atenta mirada del sanador de piel oscura. 

\- Supongo que os estaréis preguntando que ha pasado, ¿no? - asentimos. - Creo que, en primer lugar, debo presentarme formalmente. Me llamo Bob Wrif, soy de África, me especialice en _Empremta_ y por eso he venido hasta aquí.

Apreté los labios sin entender.

\- Perdone señor, pero ¿qué es _Empremta_? - pregunto Teddy algo confuso. 

\- La _Empremta_ , señores Potter y Lupin, es una maldición muy poco común que se da entre dos personas mágicas que sienten gran afecto el uno por el otro - arrugué la frente. - Esas dos personas tienen que amarse, pero nunca podrán ser una pareja sentimental. Son, por así decirlo, más que hermanos; conectaran de una forma mística haciéndoles tener grandes habilidades con el paso de los años.

» Es una maldición porqué realmente tendrán que hacer una vida paralela. Cada uno podrá tener a su familia, pero deberán conectar todos los días para no descontrolar su magia.

Todos estábamos callados, pero mi desconcierto me hizo hablar en primer lugar. 

\- No lo entiendo mucho.

\- Es difícil, lo sé, vayamos paso a paso - cogió aire antes de continuar. - Lily Luna, ¿podrías contarme qué pasó antes de que todo se volviera negro? 

Bob tenía una sonrisa tierna en su rostro; respiré profundo bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

\- Mmm... Recuerdo que estaba contenta y triste por lo de Hugo, Ted lo vio y vino a hablar conmigo. Después me dijo que vendría a cenar todas las noches a casa, así no me sentiría sola - tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al recordar. Me miré a Ted seguido de mis padres. - Me gusta que Hugo empiece en Hogwarts este año, pero estaré muy sola en casa. Me gusta ser la pequeña, pero ahora mismo no; yo también quiero ir con él.

Mis padres se miraron antes de abrazarnos; realmente podían comprender lo que sentía, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo que había hecho Ted era espectacular. Él ya tenía una vida fuera la familia Potter, se había independizado, y todos pudieron ver que realmente me quería.

\- Aquí está - dijo Wrif con una sonrisa. - Fue aquí dónde se unieron: Edward le demostró lo importante que es para él y Lily se dio cuenta; en otro momento de sus vidas, no sé cual, Lily hizo alguna cosa que despertó ese mismo sentimiento en Edward. Solo hacía falta un contacto físico para activar la _Empremta_...

\- El beso - le corto Ted en un susurro.

\- Exacto. En ese contacto piel con piel se dejó la _Empremta_ , una marca que os unirá para siempre, la cual activa la maldición - Bob giró nuestras muñecas dejándonos ver una pequeña luna creciente. - Estas marcas siempre tienen un significado, tenéis que saber cual es para poder avanzar y conoceros mejor.

Teddy y yo nos la miramos: era pequeña, pero muy bonita, tenía una tonalidad marrón claro que destacaba en nuestras blancas pieles.

\- Cuando descubráis lo que significa, la marca se volverá más nítida y sentiréis una onda de calor en el cuerpo. Es la primera, la que os marca como _Empremta_ \- nos mirábamos al hombre fijamente. - No será la única que tengáis; con los años y las situaciones vividas se crearan de nuevas, más grandes o pequeñas, movibles o fijas.

\- Perdone, pero ¿por qué ellos? Quiero decir... - Harry se aclaró la garganta para poder seguir hablando. - Lily también quiere a sus hermanos, igual que Edward.

\- Dos personas que comparten la _Empremta_ no pueden pelearse, señor Potter. Supongo que Lily se ha peleado con sus hermanos alguna vez en su vida, ¿verdad? - asentimos. - Pero ¿recuerdan alguna pelea entre Edward y Lily? - Harry y Ginny negaron lentamente al percatarse de esa verdad, provocando que me mirara a Ted con una sonrisa. 

» Si os soy sincero, es la primera vez que veo que una niña tan pequeña pueda tener esos sentimientos. En todos los otros casos, las parejas estaban formadas por personas adultas; aunque noto que la relación entre Edward y Lily va mucho más allá.

La cara de Harry era de confusión, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el sanador. Estaba intentando procesar toda la información recibida. 

Miró a Ginny segundos después; ella nos miraba con ternura.

\- ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer ahora? - preguntó Ginny mirándose a Bob. - Ha dicho que era una maldición, pero no veo que sea tan malo.

\- Estoy con Ginny - asintió. - Lo que ha dicho hasta hora, señor Wrif, no es malo; no me importa estar y ver todos los días a Lilu - Teddy sonrió dándome un beso en la coronilla. - Por eso me gustaría que nos dijera cuál es la parte mala.

Bob Wrif dejó de sonreír, se inclinó hacia delante y puso los brazos encima de la mesa.

\- Hay una serie de cosas que tenéis que saber - tragué fuerte al ver su rostro serio. 

» Primero, no podemos hacer nada para remediar la maldición - fruncí el ceño. - Aún no se ha descubierto el por qué afecta a unos y a otros no, aunque sabemos que está relacionado con los sentimientos de las personas, como ya he dicho - me mordí el interior de la mejilla. - Es difícil investigar, la verdad, hay muy pocos casos a nivel mundial.

» Por otro lado, es importante que entendáis que ahora sois uno: vuestros sentimientos los puede percibir el otro y, con los años y mucho entrenamiento, podríais llegar a comunicaros telepáticamente, entre otras cosas.

» ¿Lo entendéis? - todos asentimos sin abrir boca. - Por otro lado, - continuó - todas las marcas nuevas que se formen en vuestro cuerpo serán dolorosas: tendréis que estar despiertos obligatoriamente, sino la conexión se cortará y será fatal para vosotros; podríais morir.

» Descubriréis cosas nuevas que muchos de vuestros amigos no podrán hacer y, lo más importante, compartiréis poderes - alcé las cejas. - Por ejemplo, al ser Ted un metamorfomago podría transmitir esos poderes a Lily en un futuro - mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, eso me gustaba más. - Me encontré con un caso donde uno de ellos era un hombre lobo; su _Empremta_ pasó a serlo tres años después. 

» Realmente no sabemos cómo ni cuándo pueden suceder los cambios o las marcas - Bob estuvo toda la explicación mirándonos a Ted y a mí, pero se giró para mirar a mis padres. - Será difícil controlar la magia que se generará entre ellos, sobre todo para Lily. Aún no ha aprendido a controlar la suya y, como profesional, debo recomendaros que ingrese este mismo curso en el colegio o empiece con clases en casa.

\- ¿No controlaré mi magia? - pregunté nerviosa. 

\- No es malo, Lily, todos tenemos la magia descontrolada si no nos enseñan - me sonrió. - El problema es que tú serás una bruja muy poderosa, jovencita, y, como profesional, creo oportuno iniciar la escuela un año antes. 

\- Hoy mismo hablaremos con la directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para contarle lo sucedido - dijo Harry bastante serio. 

\- Si fuera necesario, ¿podría reunirse con ella para resolverle todas las dudas, por favor? - continuó Ginny. 

\- Enviadme una lechuza con la hora, el día y el lugar - se levantó. - Será un placer informar a la directora, profesores y trabajadores de la escuela sobre lo sucedido.

Estaba nerviosa, eso no lo negaría, ese señor acababa de decir que sería una bruja muy poderosa y, con total sinceridad, no se le notó burla en su voz. 

Sonreí feliz. 

Teddy y yo nos veríamos todos los días, era una bruja poderosa y empezaría en Hogwarts ese mismo año. ¿Seguro que la _Empremta_ era una maldición?


	2. 2. Nuevo comienzo

Ese mismo día, Harry envió una carta a Minerva McGonagall para reunirse. La directora del colegio no tardó nada en responder, citándolos una hora más tarde para hablar de lo sucedido. 

Dijo que sí, que no había ningún problema en que yo, Lily Luna Potter, empezara ese mismo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La única condición impuesta fue que, si no daba la talla, tendría que repetir el curso escolar el año que viene. 

Estaba ilusionada, demasiado a mi parecer. 

Tenía claro que no quería separarme de mis amigos y dedicaría todas las horas necesarias y más para poder continuar con ellos durante los siete años escolares. 

\- Recordad que es de vital importancia que conectéis cada día - dijo el sanador Wrif cuando regresó. - Intentadlo hacer siempre a la misma hora; como mucho adelantar, pero nunca atrasar. 

\- ¿Y si un día no podemos? - contestó Ted rápidamente. - Lo digo por mi trabajo- se encogió de hombros. 

\- Si ambos estáis bien de salud, calmados y sin dolor, no ocurrirá nada - nos sonrió. - Vosotros mismos veréis como os va mejor. 

\- ¿Los nervios pueden influenciar? - pregunté. 

\- Sí, - asintió - pero sobre todo influye el dolor. 

La conexión no era difícil. Teníamos que sentarnos uno delante del otro, con las manos cogidas, mirándonos directamente a los ojos. No podíamos hablar, ni tampoco cambiar de posición. 

Al principio pensé que sería bastante pesado mantener esa postura durante media hora, pero estaba totalmente equivocada. El tiempo pasaba volando y mi cuerpo no se resentía para nada cuando nuestras miradas se enganchaban. 

La mañana siguiente nos dieron el alta en San Mungo recordándonos, otra vez, la importancia de las conexiones y descubrir el significado de la marca. 

Nos dirigimos a casa enseguida. Quería dormir en mi cama, estar con mis hermanos y pasar momentos con la familia Potter. 

Crucé las puertas con ansias, abrazando a James y Albus con fuerza. No les habían permitido visitarnos en San Mungo, ni tampoco les habían contado nada sobre el tema; los conocía suficiente como para saber que estaban ansiosos por saber. 

\- ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó Albus bastante preocupado. 

\- No, ahora estoy perfecta - le ofrecí mi sonrisa más sincera. 

\- Solo nos dolerá cuando creemos otra marca, Al' - aclaró Ted. 

\- ¿Marca? - James nos miró confundidos. 

Se lo contamos todo, des del motivo por el cual habíamos desarrollado la maldición, hasta el repentino inicio en la escuela. 

James me prometió que me enseñaría todas las bromas que pudiera y más; Albus prometió a mis padres que eso no sería así. 

Hablamos durante horas y horas sobre el tema, ayudándome a escribir a mis amigos y familia todo lo ocurrido mientras mis padres nos miraban abrazados des del sofá. 

Decidimos, después de suplicar a Harry y Ginny, que la mañana siguiente iríamos al _Diagon Alley_ todos juntos a comprar el material, ropa y libros necesarios. Estaba ansiosa, deseando tener mi varita, probarme el uniforme del colegio y tener todo el material. 

·oOo·

Des de que acompañé a James por primera vez a la andana 9 ¾, supe que su destino iba a ser un lugar mágico.

El uno de septiembre era un día emocional: algunos se reunían con sus amigos con grandes sonrisas, otros intentaban no llorar por la partida y, otros, miraban el tren con asombro y miedo al mismo tiempo. 

Yo estaba ilusionada. 

Era cierto que me daba pena dejar a mis padres en casa, pero las ganas de estar en Hogwarts lo ganaban todo. 

\- ¡Albus, James! - Ginny gritó a mis hermanos para poder despedirse antes de subirnos al Hogwarts Express. - Cuidad de Lily, portaros bien y escribid tantas veces como queráis - nos acarició las mejillas. - ¡Venid los tres aquí!

La pelirroja nos estrujó con todas sus fuerzas. 

\- No puedo creer que estéis los tres en Hogwarts - dijo en un susurro. 

Los brazos de papá nos juntaron más, soltando algunas risas entre nosotros. 

\- Portaros bien y no os metáis en líos - dijo Harry mirándonos a todos, con especial atención en James.

\- Claro papá, somos unos ángeles - murmuró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara. 

Hizo un beso a Ginny, un abrazo a Harry y se fue con sus amigos, los nuevos merodeadores, dentro del tren.

\- Cuidaré de Lily - aseguró Albus mientras imitaba a nuestro hermano mayor. - ¡Rose, vamos a buscar a Scorp! - gritó hacia la chica. - Os escribiré esta noche, os quiero.

\- Gracias Albus, te queremos - Harry y Ginny dirigieron la vista hacia mí.

\- Estoy nerviosa - susurré. 

\- Normal, princesa - Harry empezó a acariciarme el pelo. - Puedes escribirnos todo lo que quieras y más, siempre vamos a responderte. Te va a encantar Hogwarts. 

\- Si te encuentras mal y necesitas a Teddy, - continuó Ginny - habla con la directora McGonagall, Neville o cualquier profesor, ellos sabrán que hacer. 

\- Te queremos mucho, princesa - me abrazaron con fuerza. 

\- Cuando estés en tu cuarto, nos envías una carta para contarnos cómo ha ido la selección - dijo Ginny una vez me soltaron. 

Mis padres siempre habían sido un enorme pilar para mí. Me enseñaron a ser fuerte, a tener seguridad conmigo misma y la energía necesaria para borrar los miedos que podía sentir delante de un nuevo reto. 

La _Empremta_ era otro tema, para todos. 

Cogí aire con fuerza cuando llegó Hugo, dirigiéndonos hacía el tren mientras nos despedíamos de todos con la mano. 

\- ¿Buscamos a Alice?

Alice era nuestra mejor amiga, la de los dos, hija de Neville y Hannah Longbottom, de soltera Abbot. 

\- Seguro que ha sido la primera en llegar - rio Hugo. 

Y así fue. Estaba en uno de los compartimentos, sola, dándonos el privilegio de pasar ese viaje los tres juntos, recibiendo distintas visitas de amigos y familiares. 

Hablamos un poco de todo, de las casas, los profesores, el colegio en general, poniéndonos un poco más nerviosos en cada momento. 

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, todos nos desearon suerte antes de irse hacia los carruajes. 

Respiré un par de veces profundamente antes de empezar a dirigirnos hacia el guarda llaves del colegio, Rubeus Hagrid, el cual siempre acompañaba a los estudiantes de primero con los botes hasta el castillo. 

Fue un paseo interesante, el cielo estaba bastante nublado, pero, por suerte, el tiempo aguantó lo suficiente para no mojarnos. Llegamos a las puertas del gran comedor en un silencio absoluto, pudiendo ver a la profesora Lavender Brown esperándonos. 

Me habían hablado de ella en casa. Perteneció al Ejercito de Dumbledore en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, donde fue atacada por un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback, convirtiéndola en una mujer lobo; se le veía una gran cicatriz en el cuello y parte de la cara a causa de la mordida. 

No trataba de disimularla y eso me agradó de ella. 

\- Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - una sonrisa se adueñó de mis labios. - En unos momentos van a ser seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas que representan nuestra escuela, ya sea Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Durante los próximos siete años, vuestra casa será vuestra familia y, al final de cada curso, la casa con más puntos será galardonada como la ganadora de la copa de las cuatro casas.

Las grandes puertas de madera del gran comedor se abrieron cuando terminó de hablar, dejándonos a todos estupefactos. 

Había cinco mesas, cuatro de ellas llenas de alumnos dónde, de izquierda a derecha, se ubicaban los alumnos de Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. La quinta mesa estaba encima de una tarima con todos los profesores. 

Caminamos hasta llegar a los pies del atril entre murmullos y, cuando la profesora Brown se posicionó al lado de un taburete, todos nos silenciamos.

\- Cuando yo os llame, vendréis hasta aquí, os pondré el Sombrero en la cabeza - señaló a un viejo sombrero encima del taburete - y seréis seleccionados para una casa. Antes, pero, el Sombrero Seleccionador os quiere dar unas palabras de bienvenida.

\- Bienvenidos alumnos de primer curso, no os asustéis, solo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador. Quería desearos suerte, espero que disfrutéis en vuestra futura casa - apreté los labios.

» Antes de dar comienzo a la selección, quería recordaros el lema de nuestra escuela: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ , espero que le hagáis caso - rio grave. - Y, para finalizar, cantaremos todos juntos nuestro himno:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something, please._

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees._

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff._

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Cada uno cantaba el himno en el tono y ritmo que quería; reí bastante al escuchar lo mal que sonaba, pero era divertido. 

El gran aplauso no tardó en sonar cuando las últimas voces se callaron, pudiendo contemplar a los alumnos más mayores con interés; se les veía felices ahí. 

Unos segundos después, la profesora Brown nos hizo callar a todos dando comienzo a la leída de los nombres en el pergamino.

\- Angelica Becker - la chica subió despacio y se sentó en el taburete, le pusieron el sombrero y, en tres segundos, este gritó: "¡Ravenclaw!".

La gente aplaudió hasta que se oyó el segundo nombre, pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. Solamente podía mirar el viejo sombrero. 

\- Alice Longbottom. 

Mi amiga cogió aire sonoramente antes de empezar a caminar. Su padre se la miraba con cariño, ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa antes de que se sentara.

El sombrero no le tocó ni la cabeza cuando gritó: "¡Gryffindor!".

Reí bajo al escucharlo. La chica deseaba pertenecer a esa casa, quería ser valiente como lo fueron sus abuelos y padre, pero ella decía que sería un tejón como su madre; estaba muy equivocada. 

Los alumnos subían según los nombraba la profesora Brown, dejándonos al final a Hugo y a mí. 

\- Supongo que soy la última porque nadie sabía que empezaba, per la espera me está torturando - susurré.

\- Tranquila, todo irá perf... 

\- Hugo Weasley. 

Me ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa antes de empezar a subir las tres escaleras de la tarima. Se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero le tapó casi toda la cara. Estuvo más de un minuto antes de que gritara: "¡Gryffindor!".

Igual que a Alice, fue corriendo a la mesa entre los aplausos de la gente. Vi a su hermana levantarse y abrazarlo con fuerza; sonreí, Alice y él irían juntos. 

\- Lily Potter. 

Volví mi rostro hacia la profesora, tragando con fuerza la poca saliva que acumulada. 

Despacio, subí a la tarima, mirándome a la directora McGonagall y al profesor Neville, mi padrino, los cuales me otorgaron una enorme sonrisa de apoyo. 

Me senté lentamente, buscando a mis hermanos con la mirada. Fue imposible, el Sombrero Seleccionador me cubrió parte de la cara. 

\- _Hmm... Lily Potter, difícil._ \- la voz del sombrero resonó en mis pensamientos - _No te esperaba hasta el año que viene, aún tienes 10 años, pero la directora McGonagall me habló sobre la maldición._

» Posees _mucha magia guardada, lo noto, quiere salir_ \- apreté los labios. 

» _Tenes valor y coraje, como toda una leona; se nota quienes son tus padres_ \- sonreí. - _También eres muy leal, como toda una Hufflepuff; noto la conexión que se ha formado entre Edward Lupin y tú. Eres muy inteligente y destacas por ello, serias una buena águila_ \- me mordí el labio. - _También veo que eres muy ambiciosa y astuta, consigues todo lo que te propones, como una verdadera Slytherin._

» _¿Dónde te ves tú, pequeña Potter?_

\- _No lo sé, señor Sombrero_ \- pensé.

\- _Gyffindor o Slytherin, eso lo tengo claro, destacas por sus cualidades notoriamente._

\- _Siempre me lo han dicho_ \- afirmé. 

Toda la familia me había dicho siempre lo mismo y nunca lo había entendido del todo, pero si el Sombrero Seleccionador lo decía, todos tenían razón. 

Estuvo bastante tiempo hablando solo, haciendo preguntas retoricas que él mismo se contestaba, dándome a entender que prefería hacer un monologo.

\- _Recuerda ser fuerte, tu magia lo es y ,si no estas a la altura, te destruirá_ \- esas palabras me paralizaron. - _Eres una leona y una serpiente por igual, pero ahora más que nunca necesitas ser valiente, vendrán tiempos difíciles para ti_ \- no respondí. - _Hmm... Mucha suerte con todo, pequeña Potter._ ¡Gryffindor!

La profesora Brown me quitó el sombrero tras oír el grito. Las caras de incredulidad de los alumnos y el silencio que reinaba en el lugar me sorprendieron, haciéndome enrojecer un poco y bajar la cabeza. 

El silbido de James fue lo primero que escuche junto a los aplausos de algunos de los profesores detrás de mí. 

Bajé de la tarima apretando los dientes, dirigiéndome a mi nueva mesa mientras la directora McGonagall empezaba el discurso de bienvenida y recordaba el reglamento escolar.

El banquete se hizo presente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba todo riquísimo, tal como me habían explicado, empezando a probar todo lo que había en la mesa. 

\- ¿Por qué nadie ha aplaudido cuando me han sacado el sombrero? - pregunté extrañada.

\- Has estado más de cinco minutos con el sombrero en la cabeza, Lily - susurró Alice mientras Hugo, con la boca llena, asintió dándole la razón. - Eres una _Hatstall_. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- No me ha parecido tanto tiempo - fruncí los labios. - Solo hablaba sobre cuál era la mejor casa para mí - me encogí de hombros. - Por cierto, Hugo, tú también has tardado bastante, ¿estaba indeciso entre dos casas?

\- Sí - contestó con la boca llena. Tragó toda la comida con dificultad. - Estaba entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, le he pedido Gryffindor, cómo mamá - dijo orgulloso. 

Les expliqué todo lo que el sombrero me había dicho mientras terminábamos de cenar, viendo como Albus y su amigo Scorpius llegaban a nuestra mesa. 

\- Felicidades pequeña leona - me dio un beso en la mejilla sentándose a mi derecha.

\- ¡Felicidades campeona! Bienvenida a la mejor casa - James guiñó un ojo al azabache mientras se sentaba al otro lado. - Tenemos que preguntar Lil', ¿por qué has tardado tanto? 

\- Eso, ¿qué te ha dicho? - recalcó Albus.

\- Solo hablaba sobre cual era la mejor casa para mí; estaba entre Slytherin o Gryffindor, no sabia dónde ponerme.

\- ¡Tenemos la primera _Hatstall_ en la familia! Mamá y papá estarán orgullosos de ti, enana - dijo James haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

\- Felicidades, Lily - Scorpius Malfoy me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. - Que pena que tengas que quedarte con los leones, las serpientes somos más buenos.

\- Te lo crees - rio James. 

\- Es la verdad - afirmó Albus. 

\- Gracias - contesté un poco cohibida, intentando no decir nada al respecto. 

Estuvimos varios minutos más hablando entre todos, recibiendo elogios y advertencias por parte de los alumnos más mayores, hasta que la directora McGonagall pidió a los prefectos que nos llevaran a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. 

Estaba muy contenta, el primer día había ido perfectamente bien a pesar de los nervios acumulados. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible al dormitorio para escribirles una carta a mis padres contándolo todo. 


	3. 3. Verdades

**_ POV Edward (Ted) Remus Lupin: _ **

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del comedor de mi piso mientras miraba a mi novia, Victoire Weasley, hecha una quimera.

– Hablamos de esto hace una semana, tienes que entenderlo – dije calmado.

No quería enfadarme, no llegaríamos a nada, pero la situación me estaba superando por momentos.

\- ¿Entender qué, Lupin? ¡Estoy delante de ti, con lencería nueva que fui a comprar esta misma mañana para pasar una noche de escándalo y me dices que no!

\- No digo que no, Vic - entrelacé mis dedos encima de las rodillas, inclinándome hacia delante. - Solamente digo que ahora mismo no puedo; tengo que ver a Lily, ya lo sabes.

\- ¡Eres MI novio! Tienes que complacerme a mí y no a mi prima.

Victoire era una chica bastante caprichosa; si quería una cosa, la quería ahora mismo, sin escusas ni demoras.

Des de que empezó la maldición _Empremta_ _,_ le comuniqué que pasaría más de media hora en Hogwarts (o el sitio dónde se encontrase) para conectar con Lily.

Ella lo aceptó sin rechistar, pero, poco a poco, se había puesto en contra. Intentaba cualquier cosa para que me quedara con ella antes que ir con Lilu, cosa que no pasaría nunca.

No entendía sus pensamientos, eran muy rebuscados, pero no me gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto.

Miré a Vic con pesar, soltando un largo suspiro frustrado.

\- Por la mañana trabajamos y no podemos vernos, por la tarde te vas a estudiar a la biblioteca o estás en alguna misión - empezó a enumerar con los dedos. - Por la noche, tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos, te vas con esa niña a, según tú, conectar. Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad?

\- Como tú dices, eres MI novia y, por esa simple razón, tendrías que saber lo importante que es la conexión entre nosotros – estaba cansado de discutir siempre por lo mismo.

Des de la _Empremta_ , Victoire se había vuelto muy celosa con respecto a Lily y eso no me gustaba nada. Lo acepté los primeros dos días, después todo empezó a decaer. 

Siempre había sido una chica posesiva y celosa, pero eso era pasarse.

\- ¡El sexo en una relación es mucho más importante! Llevamos una semana sin casi vernos, siempre estas con ella, trabajando o en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome?

\- Victoire, – pude ver en el reflejo del espejo encima de la chimenea como mi pelo pasaba de color marrón a negro – sabes perfectamente que no podemos saltarnos las conexiones; necesitamos hacerlo. ¡Llevamos una hora discutiendo por lo mismo, si me hubieras dejado ir cuando te lo he dicho, ya estaría de vuelta!

\- ¿Tienes a otra? - abrió mucho los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté incrédulo. - Repito: es una puta necesidad que tenemos, no es un capricho.

\- Te acuestas con alguien en Hogwarts, eso es - dijo apuntándome con el dedo. - ¡¿Quién es esa puta?!

\- Te estás pasando.

Me levanté del sillón para ir a coger mi capa.

\- ¡Te estás acostando con Lily! Mi prima la insolente y estúpida; es eso, ¿verdad?.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes llegar a pensar en una cosa así, Victoire? - me puse la capa mientras iba a la chimenea intentando calmarme. - No sé lo que te está pasando últimamente, pero no entiendo ese cambio en ti - la miré con enojo. - Tardaré menos de una hora en regresar y, cuando llegue, no quiero verte en mi piso.

Mi novia intentó hablar otra vez, pero levanté la mano haciéndola callar. No quería escuchar más estupideces como las que acababa de decir, esa no era la chica de la que me había enamorado.

Entré en la chimenea y desaparecí entre llamas verdes.

·oOo·

**_ POV Lily Luna Potter: _ **

Hugo, Alice y yo estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo los deberes de herbología después de cenar.

El profesor Longbottom había pillado a unos estudiantes de nuestro grupo jugando con unas plantas venenosas en el invernadero y, por esa razón, había castigado a toda la clase poniéndonos una redacción de dos palmos y medio sobre los arbustos puntiagudos.

\- Papá se ha pasado – Alice apoyó la frente encima de la mesa. – No sé que más escribir, y solo llevo un palmo y medio.

\- Podrías ir y preguntarle, no dirá que no a su querida hijita – dijo Hugo con sarcasmo sin soltar la pluma.

Alice levantó la cabeza y le sacó la lengua a su amigo, el cual rio.

Ella no quería ningún favoritismo por parte de su padre, era una buena estudiante y quería que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos por ello.

– ¿Tú cómo lo llevas, Lil'?

\- Ya terminé.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijeron los dos amigos al unisón.

\- Le conté a Albus lo que ocurrió y me dijo que Neville les castigo del mismo modo el año pasado - sonreí sacando dos pergaminos de mi maleta. - Me dejó su trabajo y, como a ellos les pidieron tres palmos y medio, he hecho un resumen de lo suyo – les pasé mi pergamino y el de mi hermano. – He revisado todo con los libros de la biblioteca y es correcto.

\- Tu hermano es de los mejores estudiantes de su promoción, Lil', no hacía falta revisar nada – dijo Hugo riendo.

\- Hugo, pon este punto, yo pondré esto del ataque. Ninguno de los tres dirá lo mismo – murmuró Alice orgullosa.

Cuando terminador de redactar, me devolvieron los pergaminos colocándolos nuevamente en mi maleta.

– Realmente no hemos copiado, hemos sacado la información de una persona mayor que nosotros y, por lo tanto, con más sabiduría; nos hemos buscado la vida, podemos estar tranquilos.

Reí por el comentario de Alice.

\- ¿Crees que tu padre se va a leer todos los trabajos?

\- Yo me volvería loco si tuviera que hacerlo - Hugo frunció el ceño. - De verdad, leer una y otra vez lo mismo durante años.

Un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de mi amigo.

\- Tenemos claro que Hugo no será profesor.

\- Ni que me pagaran.

\- Suelen pagar cuando haces de profesor - Alice lo miró burlona. - Es lo que tiene trabajar, cobras por hacer tu trabajo.

\- Eres tonta -rio.

\- Pero tiene razón - asentí con una gran sonrisa.

Miré otra vez la puerta suspirado frustrada. Ted nunca había tardado tanto en llegar y, lo que me tocaba la moral, es que notaba que alguna cosa no iba bien del todo.

\- Vendrá Lily, seguramente está en el trabajo o así, no te preocupes – me intentó tranquilizar Alice.

\- ¿Habéis avanzado algo con la marca?

\- No – dije con la cabeza baja. – Habíamos pensado que era por mi nombre, él suele llamarme Lilu que realmente lleva Luna. También hablamos sobre la posibilidad de que sea la luna, el astro, porque nos encanta ver el cielo de noche.

» Cuando tenemos tiempo leemos libros para buscar más información sobre la _Empremta_ , pensamos que podría sernos de ayuda saber más sobre ella, pero casi no hay nada.

\- Este fin de semana también te ayudaré a buscar Lil', igual que Hugo, ¿verdad? – Alice se miró a Hugo que respondió con un sonoro sí.

Ellos eran mis amigos, amigos de verdad. Me ayudaban siempre que podían y nunca me dejaban sola cuando una situación me superaba.

Seguimos hablando y riendo hasta que, finalmente, oímos el retrato de la Dama Gorda abriéndose. Ted entró con cara de pocos amigos y con el pelo totalmente azabache.

\- Parece muy enfadado, ¿no? – preguntó Hugo. – Os dejaremos solos, vamos a dormir Alice. Mañana nos cuentas, - besó mi mejilla - buenas noches.

Se despidieron de Ted con la mano mientras se iban a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Me levanté del suelo hiendo hacia él, recorriéndole con la mirada, intentando descubrir qué estaba mal.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- He tenido un pequeño malentendido con alguien - gruñó. - Ven, vamos a la sala, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

Me cogió de la mano mientras salíamos de la sala común.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación que nos había habilitado la directora del colegio para realizar nuestras conexiones diarias. Estaba al lado de la enfermería, era pequeñita y solo había una alfombra, dos butacas y una chimenea, por la cual entraba Ted, ya que estaba conectada solamente con su casa.

Nos sentamos en el suelo delante de la chimenea sin decir ni una palabra. Entrecerré los ojos, no me gustaba esa situación.

\- Tu pelo esta negro Teddy. ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

\- El trabajo perfecto – se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. – Me he discutido con tu prima.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?

\- Por lo que he entendido, cree que me acuesto con otra persona en Hogwarts – dijo Ted bajando las manos para mirarme. – Está celosa y, la verdad, no entiendo el motivo.

\- Dile que venga este fin de semana; que vaya a ver a sus hermanos mientras nosotros estamos aquí, seguro que le hace ilusión. Así verá que solo estás conmigo - propuse.

\- ¿Sabes que eres la mejor personita del mundo mundial, Lilu? – me cogió las mejillas dándome un beso en la frente. – Pero no, no quiero que venga. Esto es una cosa nuestra y tiene que entenderlo.

\- Tu pelo está turquesa, – sonreí ampliamente viendo como podía calmar a mi _Empremta_ – no me gusta cuando te lo pones marrón, es aburrido - hice un puchero. - Sé que a Victoire le gusta más, pero mi favorito es el turquesa - se lo removí. - ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

\- Digamos que nos hemos discutido porqué quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo - bufó. - Entre el trabajo, estar en la biblioteca buscando información y venir aquí, cuando llego a casa tengo ganas de cenar y dormir.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es nuestra culpa, es ella que no quiere entenderlo.

Cogí las manos de Ted entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

Un pequeño cosquilleo empezó a inundarnos el cuerpo haciendo que, durante esos treinta minutos de conexión, nos cargáramos de fuerza y equilibráramos nuestras sentimientos.

Soltó nuestras manos con un suspiro. Ted estaba mejor, lo notaba.

\- Creo que conectar nos tranquiliza, por eso tienes tantas ganas de dormir después de estar conmigo - comenté buscando una razón que pudiera convencer a Victoire. - Yo duermo como una bebé des de que pasó todo esto y sabes que siempre tenía problemas para hacerlo.

\- No le diré nada más sobre la _Empremta_ hasta que se quite de la cabeza esos celos tontos que tiene.

Ted se levantó del suelo antes de ayudarme a mí.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, se puso la capa y salimos de la habitación cogidos de la mano mientras hablábamos de las asignaturas que tendría al día siguiente.

Cuando llegamos al retrato, nos volvimos a abrazar durante unos segundos. Suspiré con fuerza antes de hacerle una pregunta que había formulado mi mente durante el trayecto.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enfades?

\- Sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo ni que quisiera, Lily– dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé - le devolví la sonrisa. - No me preguntes por qué, pero creo que Victoire no es la mujer ideal para ti.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Suerte que he dicho que no me preguntaras el por qué – dije dándole un golpe en el hombro. Suspiré al ver su sonrisa. – A veces pienso que estar tanto tiempo con los Potter y Weasley te afecta demasiado - alzó las cejas divertido. - Solo diré que noto que no es para ti, no puedo decirte más.

\- Quiero mucho a tu prima, Luna; solo ha sido una discusión de pareja - me acarició la mejilla. - Pero te tengo que dar la razón con tu familia, creo que me estoy volviendo más bobo al estar con todos vosotros, ¿no crees?

Le volví a pegar en el hombro fingiendo enojo.

\- Podrías irte con los Malfoy.

\- Uf, que va - negó con una sonrisa. - Son buenas personas, pero demasiado estirados para mi gusto. Prefiero a nuestra familia.

Le abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, aspirando su aroma durante unos segundos largos.

\- Buenas noches, Lilu - besó mi cabeza.

\- Buenas noches, Teddy.

Entré por el retrato con una sonrisa, subiendo las escaleras despacio, recapacitando y interiorizando los sentimientos que había recibido de Ted.

Era mi hermano, mi hermano mayor, mi Teddy; lo quería con locura.


	4. 4. Onda de calor

Estaban a punto de llegar las vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts y el castillo estaba decorado en su honor. 

Me encantaba, era todo precioso; caminar por los fríos pasillos de la escuela, notando la alegría y emoción que brotaban en esas épocas del año.

El problema eran las tareas que debíamos hacer. Los profesores se habían pasado, mucho, en cada una de las asignaturas, provocando que los estudiantes estuviéramos más agobiados de lo necesario. 

Hugo, Alice y yo nos solíamos pasar los fines de semana en la biblioteca siempre que no había partido. 

Estuvimos toda la tarde entre libros, saliendo de esas paredes a la hora de cenar. 

Llegamos al gran comedor hablando sobre transformaciones, sentándonos junto a James, Fred y Louis en nuestra mesa.

\- Um pco ms y os qdis sn cmida – dijo James Potter cuando me senté delante de él.

\- Con todo lo que tienes en la boca, no te lo negaré – contestó Alice acercándole una servilleta con cara de asco.

\- Tranquila Alice, te acostumbraras con el tiempo – dijo Hugo mientras se servía la comida en su plato con una sonrisa.

\- Al final lo encontraras romántico y todo - se burló Louis. 

Los seis hablamos durante toda la comida sobre las tácticas que James quería introducir en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, ya que, al ser el nuevo capitán, debía planificar las estrategias para poder ganar la copa a final de curso.

Cuando llegaron los postres, Dominique me sorprendió abrazándome fuerte por la espalda.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, pequeñaja. Sé que es muy tarde y debo ser la última, pero nunca me olvidaría de ti. ¡Ya tienes los 11!

Me levanté rápidamente para abrazar con todas mis fuerzas a mi prima. 

\- ¿Hoy es 11 de diciembre? – preguntó James en un susurro.

\- Teníamos tanta faena... No me di cuenta de que era hoy... – la voz de Alice se iba rompiendo por momentos.

\- No os preocupes, chicos – dije sentándome en la mesa con una sonrisa, dejando un espacio para Dominique. – Todos estábamos muy ocupados con las tareas que nos han puesto, además del quidditch - les sonreí.

\- Su propio hermano mayor... ¡Eso es un ultraje, un escándalo! - Dominique puso una mano en la frente como si se desmayara.

\- ¡Dom! No seas mala – le tapé la boca con la mano y las dos nos pusimos a reír. 

James pasó por encima de la mesa sin miramientos, llegando a mí para abrazarme con ternura.

\- Lo siento mucho Lil', de verdad.

\- Ems', no te preocupes. Te quiero igual.

\- Yo también te quiero, enana.

\- ¡Lily!

Alzamos la vista al oír la voz. Teddy estaba en la puerta del gran comedor, un poco sofocado y con el pelo revuelto. Me levanté con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como se acercaba a mí corriendo. 

Me levantó en brazos dándome vueltas. 

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Luna! – Ted dejó de girar y se sentó, conmigo en el regazo, entre James y Dominique. – Tengo una cosa para ti.

Me extendió una carta que cogí de inmediato. Pude reconocer la caligrafía de mi madre y, mirando a James con una sonrisa, la abrí para leerla en voz alta.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa! Tu padre y yo estamos muy contentos de que, al fin, estés legalmente en Hogwarts, ¡ya tienes 11 años!_

Todos los presentes rieron de aquella pequeña broma, ya que se había adueñado de la familia Weasley gracias a nuestro tío George.

_Nos hubiera encantado tenerte en casa para celebrar este día tan especial, pero estamos mucho más contentos de que estés disfrutando de Hogwarts como lo hicimos nosotros. Ten por seguro de que, durante las vacaciones de navidad, celebraremos tu cumpleaños._

_Te echamos mucho de menos._

_Os queremos._ _  
_

_Con amor y cariño,_

_**Harry y Ginny**. _

_P.D.: dile a tu hermano James que este año vendrá a casa durante las fiestas de navidad._

\- Lil', - Albus se unió - feliz cumpleaños - me abrazó. - No te he encontrado en todo el día, ¿dónde has estado?

\- En la biblioteca, tenemos mucha faena. 

\- Pues espérate - se burló Louis. 

Empezamos a hablar animadamente mientras se unían otros integrantes de la familia y amigos. 

\- Me encanta que estemos todos aquí reunidos, pero creo que Teddy y yo deberíamos ir a conectar - miré a mi _Empremta_. - Me siento cansada y quiero ir a dormir pronto.

\- Por supuesto, enana, que vaya muy bien – dijo James con una sonrisa tierna. 

Me besó la cabeza y continuó hablando con sus amigos.

Agarré la mano extendida de Ted, entrelazando nuestros dedos empezando a caminar. 

\- ¿Sabes? – Ted se paró de golpe haciéndome levantar la cabeza hacia él. – Creo que tenemos la mejor familia del mundo, míralos.

Miré hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con una tierna sonrisa al ver a todos mis amigos y familiares reír. 

Ted tenía razón, no podía ni quería pedir más de una familia.

·oOo·

Como muchos otros alumnos, nos encontrábamos en el _Hogwarts Express_ dirigiéndonos a Londres para pasar las vacaciones de navidad en familia.

Llevábamos más de una hora de trayecto y, aburrida, empecé a caminar por el pasillo del tren en busca de mi hermano mayor. 

\- ¿Qué estáis tramando ya?

Estaba, junto a Frank, Louis y Fred, en un compartimento, solos. Cuándo abrí la puerta se quedaron callados de golpe, escondiendo quién sabe qué detrás de sus espaldas. 

\- Lil', ¿de verdad piensas que estamos todo el día planeando cosas malas? – dijo Fred poniéndose una mano en el corazón pareciendo ofendido.

\- Cosas malas no Fredie, solo cosas divertidas que hacen enfadar mucho a los profesores – me senté al lado Louis.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? – pregunto Louis rodeándome con su brazo.

\- Solo quería pediros perdón por tener que venir a casa durante las vacaciones - apreté los labios. - Pensé que solo vendría Ems', pero veo que todos os habéis saltado el baile de navidad por mi culpa. Lo siento.

\- Si Prongs se va, nosotros nos vamos con él – respondió Frank orgulloso. – Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Intenté persuadir a los chicos para que me explicaran de que trataba esa tarea que les llevaba tanto trabajo, pero fue imposible.

\- Si no eres un Merodeador, no puedes saber.

Pues eso. Que no podía saber. 

Me fui del compartimento entre risas, queriendo regresar con mis mejores amigos a pasos lentos. 

\- ¡Imbéciles!

Rose salió de golpe por una de las puertas, haciéndome parar para mirar en su interior. Mi hermano Albus y Scorpius se miraban la salida con incredulidad. 

\- ¡Rose! – grité colocándome a su lado. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Que los chicos son tontos, de verdad.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho?

\- Me gusta un chico, pero no quiero decirles quien es y no paran de preguntar.

\- Son tus mejores amigos - apreté los labios. - Supongo que se preocupan por ti y quieren saber. 

\- No te ofendas, Lily, pero aún no estoy preparada para decírselo a nadie.

\- Estoy segura de que lo entienden - sonreí. - El problema es que les cuesta más entender que no quieres hablar del tema. Vente conmigo, vamos a buscar a Hugo y Alice, si quieres. 

Rose me siguió en busca de mis amigos sin rechistar, quedándose con nosotros el resto del viaje. 

·oOo·

Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con un enorme pastel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, princesa". Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande mientras mis padres y hermanos cantaban la canción y hacían una que otra foto para inmortalizar el momento. 

\- Pide un deseo, mi amor - susurró Ginny al terminar de cantar. 

Cerré los ojos con fuerza pensando bien el deseo que quería pedir; soplé todas las velas de golpe oyendo los aplausos de mis familiares. 

\- De acuerdo, enana, te toca abrir mi regalo – James puso una sonrisa picara entregándome una caja cuadrada. - Úsalo bien.

Lo miré durante unos segundos mordiéndome el labio; la caja era bastante grande. 

\- Venga - dijo nervioso. 

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el interior: estaba llena de artículos de broma de la tienda de nuestros tíos, Sortilegios Weasley. 

Estaba segura de que James se había dejado una fortuna en el regalo. La dejé encima de la mesa para poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Te has gastando un dineral en esto, 'Ems - lo miré con amor. 

\- No me importa - se encogió de hombros. - Es tu día. 

\- ¿Cuándo lo has comprado?

\- ¿Recuerdas el tren? - lo miré confundida. - No te quisimos enseñar ni explicar nada de lo que estábamos tramando; era esto - rio. - Estábamos terminando de perfeccionar el regalo; Fred me lo ha enviado todo hace poco. 

Volví a estrujarlo contra mí, sintiendo los suspiros de mamá y papá. 

\- ¡Ahora el mío! – dijo Albus con impaciencia.

\- ¡Eh! – se quejó Ted.

\- Bueno, nuestro - se señaló a él y a Ted. - Él también ha contribuido en el tema económico, pero la idea fue mía.

Los miré divertida mientras me entregaba un pequeña caja rectangular. 

La abrí rápidamente observando un medallón de plata dentro; tenía grabada una P en la parte delantera y, en la trasera, una frase que ponía "pase lo que pase, siempre". 

\- Ábrelo - susurró Albus. 

Lo hice lentamente, percatándome de una fotografía de la familia Potter (incluido Ted), dos segundos más tardé cambió a una de los tres hermanos, Ted conmigo, Harry y Ginny, Louis y yo, entre otras. 

Levanté la cabeza del medallón mirando a mis hermanos, Ted y Albus, con lágrimas en los ojos, acercándome a ellos para abrazarlos. 

\- Te lo coloco. 

Albus lo hizo con sumo cuidado, apartándome el pelo hacia un lado, permitiéndole abrocharlo por detrás. 

\- Es precioso, chicos – dijo Ginny con la mano en el corazón. 

\- Mucho - asentí pasando mis dedos por encima. 

– Ahora toca el nuestro, princesa. 

Harry se fue un momento de la habitación y, segundos después, apareció con una pequeña lechuza blanca dentro de una jaula haciéndome abrir los ojos de par en par.

\- Como sabes, cuando cumplís los once, siempre os regalamos el animal de compañía que queráis para iros a Hogwarts – dijo Harry con ternura. – Pero cuando la vi, pensé que te gustaría.

Su plumaje era blanco, con un par de tacas negras en el pecho. Apreté los labios con fuerza.

\- Me encanta, es preciosa – abrí la jaula para poder tocar a mi pequeña lechuza.

\- ¿Qué nombre le quieres poner? – me preguntó James.

Estuve unos segundos mirando al pequeño animalito que jugaba con mi mano; miré a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sé que nunca va a ser como ella, nos has contado mil historias, pero, si te parece bien, me gustaría ponerle Hedwig en su honor. Se parecen, ¿no crees?

\- Por supuesto que puedes, princesa - me abrazó por detrás aún jugando con la pequeña lechuza. - Se parecen mucho.

Subí a mi habitación con una gran sonrisa, dejando todos los regalos antes de ir a cenar junto a mi familia.

·oOo·

Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba sentada en la Madriguera, disfrutando del banquete que la abuela Molly había preparado. Cuando llegaron al postre, Charlie se sentó junto a Ted y a mí, empezando con el tema el cual todo el mundo quería hablar, pero muchos no se atrevían.

\- ¿Cómo os va con la _Empremta_?

\- La verdad es que no hemos avanzado mucho, - contesté encogiéndome de hombros - aún no sabemos el significado de la marca.

\- El Sanador Wrif nos dijo que reflejaba un tema importante para los dos y, por nuestra cuenta, descubrimos que el significado ha de ser positivo, que nos provoque felicidad – continuó Ted con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Con que habéis pensado? – preguntó Bill introduciéndose en la conversación.

Todos se quedaron callados, prestando atención a lo que decíamos.

\- Como es una media luna pensamos que estaría relacionado con su nombre, pero no ocurrió nada – dijo Ted.

\- También pensamos que estaba relacionado con el astro, nos encanta verlo a los dos, igual que las estrellas, pero tampoco – seguí. – Además, hace un mes Teddy fue a hablar con Luna Scamander, por si tenía relación con alguna cosa, ya que mi segundo nombre es en su honor y es mi padrina.

\- Cariño, tú no te llamas así por ella – dijo Ginny con ternura.

Todos los presentes miraron a Harry y a Ginny con una expresión de asombro. El matrimonio Potter se cogió de la mano y, con una sonrisa tierna, me miraron.

\- Siempre pensé que Lily se llamaba Luna por ella; igual que todos creo yo – dijo Albus un poco descolocado. 

Toda la familia asintió.

\- Todos vuestros nombres, – continuó Harry – son en honor a grandes personas que nos han dejado por culpa de la guerra.

\- James Sirius, padre y padrino de papá; Albus Severus, dos grandes directores de Hogwarts y los hombres más valientes que hemos conocido nunca – dijo Ginny caminando hacia James y Albus, abrazándolos por las espalda

Harry la acompañó e hizo lo mismo con Ted y conmigo.

\- Y tú, princesa, Lily Luna, por mi madre y Remus, padre de Teddy.

\- Él, como ya sabéis, era un hombre lobo y te pusimos Luna en su honor - sonrió. - No me gustaba la idea de ponerte Remusina o Remusa, nos pareció un poco feo el nombre, ¿no crees? – Ginny me acarició la mejilla mientras toda la familia reía por lo bajo.

\- Mi nieta sería guapa con cualquier nombre – dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a todos los caídos.

Me miré a Ted durante unos segundos y, sin saber como ni por que, una fuerza en mi interior hizo levantarme separándome un poco del resto. 

Ted me siguió, poniéndonos cara a cara, entrelazando las manos que teníamos la marca: la izquierda de Ted y mi derecha. Tras ese contacto, un aura de color amarillo claro salió de nuestras _Empremta_ rodeándonos en una especie de cúpula. 

Una onda de calor nos invadió por todo el cuerpo mientras diferentes emociones recorrían nuestro sistema nervioso: alegría, felicidad, placer e ilusión. El tiempo fue pasando, llenándome de esas sensaciones tan placenteras junto a mi _Empremta_. 

Poco a poco, sin desconectar nuestra mirada, el aura empezó a difuminarse hasta que se esfumó por completo; cortamos el contacto visual y nos miramos las muñecas jadeando.

No habíamos experimentado nunca semejante conexión, me sentía llena, fresca, cargada de felicidad, y estaba segura de que Ted podía sentirlo igualmente. 

Lo habíamos conseguido, por fin, después de tanto tiempo. 

Miramos a nuestra familia con una enorme sonrisa, viéndolos a todos de pie con la varita en mano. 

\- ¿Estáis bien? – dijo Harry con un tono de preocupación en su voz acercándose despacio, seguido por Ginny.

\- Estamos perfectamente – dijo Ted mirándome, otra vez, con intensidad. 

Nuestras manos seguían unidas, pero eso no fue un impedimento para mis padres; nos abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Ya basta, ¡nos vais a romper! - dije con una gran sonrisa. 

El matrimonio Potter se separó un poco de nosotros, pero manteniéndose a nuestro lado con preocupación. 

Un pequeño chispazo en la muñeca hizo soltar el agarre que tenía con Ted, me miré la pequeña luna pudiendo observar que su tonalidad había cambiado: ahora era de un marrón mucho más fuerte, pareciendo un tatuaje. 

Suspiré complacida, empezando a andar hacia la mesa, notando, con esos simples pasos, como el cansancio me vencía por segundos, sintiéndome agotada de golpe. 

Ted me cogió la mano ayudarme a seguir, sentándome en su regado en mi antigua silla.

\- ¿Estáis bien chicos? – preguntó el abuelo Arthur acercándose a nosotros.

\- La verdad es que me siento como nunca – le contesté con una sonrisa tierna y los ojos cerrados, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Ted.

\- ¿Qué habéis sentido? – preguntó Albus.

\- Nos ha invadido una onda de calor por todo el cuerpo, nuestras mentes han conectado, podíamos sentir nuestros pensamientos – dije divertida.

\- Estábamos llenos, era felicidad pura, excitación, alegría, hasta hacía cosquillas en el vientre bajo – continuó Ted acariciándome la espalda. – Realmente ha sido como un...

\- Orgasmo – le cortó Victoire con cara de asco. - Lo estas describiendo como si hubierais tenido un orgasmo.

Todo el mundo miró a Victoire con los ojos muy abiertos haciéndome fruncir el ceño por no comprender el significado. 

\- No digas tonterías, Vic - negó James. 

\- Has visto lo que ha pasado, Victoire – Ted no dejó de acariciarme. – Pero sí, no te negaré que la sensación es parecida; aunque esto es mucho más puro e intenso.

\- ¿Qué es un orgasmo? – pregunté separándome un poco de Ted. 

\- Algo que tú no puedes descubrir hasta que tengas, mínimo, diecisiete. ¿Te queda claro jovencita? – respondió Harry con las mejillas rojas.

\- Tío Harry, pobre Lily, - Dominique tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios - ¿por qué no puede tener un orgasmo?

\- Eso - asintió Fred. - ¿Quieres que tu hija esté amargada durante seis años?

Mi padre los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No me hagáis enfadar, ¿queréis? - gruñó. 

Toda la familia rio fuerte haciéndome fruncir los labios; no entendía de qué estaban hablando. 

Un par de horas más tarde, mientras estábamos hablando de otras cosas, el primer bostezo se me adueñó. 

\- Mamá, ¿Teddy se puede quedar a dormir hoy?

\- Si él quiere sí, princesa.

\- ¿Quieres? Por favor – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorro haciéndole sonreír y darme un beso en la mejilla.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Victoire con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Esta noche hemos quedado con mis amigos para salir de fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo siento mucho, Vic, pero hoy necesito estar con Lily. Además, estoy agotado.

\- ¡Ted llevamos meses planteándolo! 

\- Puedes ir tú, nosotros necesitamos dormir.

\- Vic, – dije intentando calmar las cosas – las conexiones nos dejaban cansados, como ya sabes; esto es diez o veinte veces más intenso.

\- Tú te callas que estoy hablando con MI novio, niñata – dijo Vic levantándose de la silla.

\- Sé perfectamente que estás hablando con tu novio, - contesté frunciendo el ceño - pero veo que no entiendes porqué necesitamos descansar - apreté los puños. - Hemos descubierto el significado de nuestra primera _Empremta_ , ¿no estás contenta por nosotros?

\- Que tengáis esa estúpida maldición no tendría que afectar mi relación con Ted; ¡prefieres dormir con esta niña antes que conmigo!

\- Él no quiere dormir conmigo antes que contigo - la miré mal. - Él quiere dormir conmigo porqué es lo que necesitamos. 

\- Las necesidades no son vitales. 

\- No sabes nada, Victoire - gruñí. - Investiga un poco y verás qué es la _Empremta_. 

-Sé todo lo que necesito saber.

Ted se levantó de la silla con su pelo marrón (el cual siempre llevaba cuándo estaba Vic cerca) bañado en mechas negras, cogiéndome fuerte entre sus brazos. Rodeé las piernas en su cintura mientras nos dirigíamos hacía los abuelos. 

\- ¿Te vas a ir así? – pregunto Victoire con incredulidad.

\- Cállate, Vic – dijo Dominique acercándose a nosotros para darme un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo rápido a Ted. – Descansad, nos vemos mañana pequeñaja.

\- Mañana nos vemos familia, pero ahora necesitamos descansar – dijo Ted. - Espero que podáis entenderlo. 

\- Por supuesto - dijo Albus mirándose mal a Vic. 

Nos despedimos con un beso de los abuelos y, con la mano, del resto de la familia antes de dirigimos a la cocina para ponernos el abrigo. 

¿Pero quién se había creído esa chica? ¿No escuchaba a Ted o qué? El bello de la nuca se me erizó de rabia.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar y repetirle a Ted que ella no era la adecuada para él, me puso una mano encima de la boca haciéndome señales para escuchar a los mayores. 

\- Lo que acabas de hacer ha sido muy feo por tu parte, Victoire – dijo Bill.

\- Eso es vegdad – continuó Fleur. – Sabes que tienen una maldición.

\- ¡Se ven todos los días a solas! Y ahora dicen tener un orgasmo delante de nuestras narices y lo tengo que entender, ¿no? – parecía que Victoire echaba humo por las orejas.

\- Cállate Vic, de verdad, te estas poniendo en ridículo – oímos la voz de Louis.

\- ¿En ridículo yo? ¿De verdad dejareis que duerman juntos?

\- Basta, Victoire – dijo Harry tajante.

\- Ted y Lily podrán dormir siempre que quieran juntos, confiamos plenamente en ellos – continuó Ginny. – Vete a dormir y, si quieres, mañana puedes venir a desayunar a casa. Estaremos todos más tranquilos para hablar del tema.

Miré a Ted con el ceño fruncido, no entendía como Victoire, mi prima, podía pensar que Teddy y yo hiciéramos alguna cosa a sus espaldas. 

\- ¿Cree que la engañas conmigo? - Ted me miró sin decir nada. - Es más tonta de lo que pensaba. 

El metamorfomago intentó ocultar la sonrisa que sus labios le obligaban a hacer, cogiéndome entre sus brazos, desapareciendo en un sonoro "crack". 


End file.
